Real or Not?
by PancakePrincess
Summary: Janae transfers to Ouran on a scholarship and is invited to the Host Club. She soon finds out Haruhi's secret by a slip of the tongue. How will the Host Club stop her from telling the whole school? Soon Hotaru, Kichi, and Akahana join the fun. Together, these friends enter a new world filled with adventures, laughter, and happiness! Read inside for details about using your OC's!
1. A What?

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! I don't know if half of the people who were following my story before will even see this. I had to delete it because apparently having anything but story in a chapter is against the rules. The OC form being the only thing in the first chapter violated that rule. With the deletion, the reviews are also gone. So I would appreciate it if you could fill in the form on my profile and PM it to me. If you send it in a review, that is evidence of a violation, so I will completely disregard it. PM me your OC's please! Janae is the first OC I'm using, and the chosen others will be added gradually once I receive them again. Remember, PM them only! Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy!**

**Janae's POV**

"Alright, Janae," the woman said to me, holding a stack of paperwork to her chest. "I have your map and schedule here for you. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask! Your classroom is right down the hall and to the left." The receptionist handed me the documents. Gathering my things, I headed out the door and down the hallway.

Throughout my childhood, I had always been an amazing musician. I had been to countless recitals and been involved in an innumerable amount of concerts with school bands, so there had never been a shortage of the wealthy and pampered. But Ouran was something I had never expected. Why would a place so extravagant want someone like me to attend? While I was involved with the arts and my performances were always impressive, I didn't think I had much to offer to such a place. It was amazing in every way; around every corner there were tall windows giving me a view of the beautiful courtyards, and even the students seemed to be polished brightly like each undoubtedly expensive piece of furniture.

Continuing down the hallway, I approached my classroom. I was quickly becoming anxious; it was very unlike me to become nervous when faced with such a normal task, but I was bad at talking about myself because once I started, I couldn't stop. It was my biggest weakness. I opened the door slowly, trying my best not to cause a disturbance, but being a new student, I should have figured there was no hope for that.

"Ah, you must be the new student, Janae! Please, take a seat," the teacher said, his lips wrinkling into a smile, his old age very apparent. I walked over to the only open seat next to a juvenile looking boy who seemed more interested in his studies than anything else. I kept my head down the whole time, trying not to look at anyone or embarrass myself. Thankfully, the teacher cared very little about my presence and didn't ask me to introduce myself. I liked the idea of getting to know people on my own. Figuring the education was going to be rigorous, I pulled out my favorite notebook and decided to take notes. I flipped past many pages of failed sketches and songs, as well as some I was proud of, and came to a clean page. I had barely written the date when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around.

"Who are you?" the boy said, putting a finger to his chin. Was he trying to assert his position as a leader in the classroom, or what? I raised an eyebrow and looked at him for a few seconds before responding with a simple, "Janae." If he was going to speak to me with such boldness, I could do the same.

"Hey, Kaoru, where do you think this girl is from? She's got a weird name," he said, turning to his left. I followed his gaze towards Kaoru, who was very obviously his identical twin. I'd seen it before, but I'd never seen a pair of twins so coordinated and connected. The only difference was the part in their hair, one going to the left and the other to the right. Kaoru tapped his pencil curiously on his desk. "I have an idea," he said. "Why don't we invite her to club activities later? We could always use a new pet."

A _pet?_ What in the world were they even talking about? I turned back towards the board slowly, feeling my cheeks heating up. I didn't need these weird people teasing me. The boy seated next to me looked at me with a concerned look in his large eyes.

"Don't feel worried about them," he assured me. "They just like to have fun with new students for a few days. You'll get used to it. Making people uncomfortable is kind of their thing."

"Okay," I replied. I wasn't necessarily worried that something weird was going to happen, but I didn't understand why they were acting so strangely.

"If you want, though, you can come to the Third Music Room directly after school. That's where the club activities are." I nodded. Maybe I'd give it a try. If people were already willing to talk to me without knowing anything about me, visiting a club wouldn't be such a bad idea. Besides, he had mentioned a music room and I was excited to experience the instruments I already loved in a more expensive setting.

Throughout class as we took down notes, the boy – whose name I learned was Haruhi – told me more about the strange pair of twins seated behind us. Most of the time they were involved in their own antics and couldn't hear us chatting, but occasionally one of them would pipe up with a sarcastic comment about the things he was saying about them. "Hey, we aren't that bad!" "What are you talking about, are you trying to embarrass us? That never happened!"

Before I knew it, the day was nearly over and it was time for "club activities." The class began to stand up to leave while Haruhi and I lingered behind, waiting for the twins. I soon noticed how short he really was, though – his large eyes had seemed a little bit too pretty and he was even shorter than I was at my height of 5'2", but I brushed it off. I was in a new country and people seemed to be generally smaller and cuter than they were back home in New Jersey.

Fortunately, the music room wasn't very far from the classroom, but the twins still managed to ask me some of their burning questions. "Where are you from?" Hikaru asked, putting his arm onto my shoulder for support.

"I'm from America," I replied, thinking that the answer was obvious. We continued along the hall, and Haruhi often rolled his eyes in regards to the twins' somewhat personal inquiries.

We finally arrived at the music room, where each twin took hold of a door handle and opened them at the same time. The smell of roses wafted from the room and I was overwhelmed with the aroma, but I quickly came back to my senses when my arms were grabbed by the twins and I was pulled in. Nothing seemed particularly interesting to me – it appeared that people were sitting down at tables and conversing like people usually do. Was it a place to socialize after school simply to escape going home? I didn't know. They continued pulling me in with Haruhi close behind. We rushed past a group of engaged girls talking to a small, cute boy clutching a bunny and stuffing his face with cake. Another group was focused in on us, watching our every move. We had run across the entire room before arriving at a more secluded back section. Catching my breath, I noticed a tall blonde walking towards us, anger apparent in his eyes.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! You're late!"

"Oi, Tamaki, what about Haruhi? All three of us are late and you only pick on us two?"

"Well of course! I can't yell at my precious daughter in such a way, that would be—"

"Your daughter?" I interjected. "Are we still talking about Haruhi?" The blonde then looked at me, seemingly confused.

"Why, of course—"

"Milord, way to spill the secret. Now this random girl knows about Haruhi's true identity!" Kaoru whispered, trying to keep the information from the others nearby. The blonde, Tamaki, switched from angry to ashamed in a split second. He rushed to the nearest corner and sat towards the wall, drawing circles on the floor and starting to cultivate what appeared to be mushrooms. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I turned around quickly, trying to prepare myself for whatever new strange event might happen. Another boy with a black notebook tucked tightly under his arm – just like mine – was glaring at us from behind his glasses.

"Tamaki," he started, speaking in monotone. "You've just let another person in on our secret. Letting her go into the world with this valuable information can't benefit any of us. Do you know what this means?" His expression stayed exactly the same throughout his entire spiel. I didn't know what to expect. Haruhi was a girl, and that was all I knew. The boy turned to me, saying, "I guess you're just going to have to join us. This way you won't have any desire to spill any information."

"What? I don't even know where I am, to be completely honest with you."

"Kyoya, do you mean..?" The twin I believed to be Kaoru started, growing more curious by the second.

"Well, why not? I've just done the calculations in my head, and if I'm correct, it would increase business immensely. We could become even more profitable," Kyoya said, a smirk appearing on his face. I didn't know if it these people were acting normally or what, but I wasn't exactly comfortable with them yet. Haruhi weaved her way through the twins and Tamaki, who had joined the group again, coming close to Kyoya.

"Kyoya, seriously. Please don't force another unwilling person into this! I'm sure she can keep the secret, right, Janae?" She turned towards me, a hopeful look in her eyes. There was an awkward pause.

"I'll decrease your debt by 5% if she joins."

Haruhi looked angry at first, knowing that she was being manipulated by something so ridiculous. But she soon sighed, giving up her fight. "Do whatever you think will be the best for you, Janae."

"Can you guys tell me what's happening? I don't know what this is," I admitted, hoping for an answer I was happy about. Tamaki gracefully put his arm around me, clearly ready to explain the whole shebang.

"Why, it's the Host Club!"

"That sounds absolutely wonderful, Tamaki, but I don't know what that is, exactly," I told him, noticing his reappearance after leaving his corner of depression.

"The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful!" Tamaki continued to describe their intentions in great detail, waving his arms around exuberantly (because somehow the man managed to make flailing look graceful) and brimming over with joy. He seemed to be in a world of his own. I blinked a few times, trying to sort my thoughts out.

"So, Janae, what do you think? I've made several calculations and to have a female Host – a Hostess, if you will – would benefit the club incredibly," Kyoya remarked from behind his glasses. He was a pretty shady person, but somehow I knew his intentions weren't entirely evil.

"Alright," I decided. "How do I start?"

**To be continued..! I hope you enjoyed reading this! Please send in your reviews, they definitely help keep me going. If you have any plot ideas, those are encouraged too. Thank you! Also, I have a class I'm taking this whole week even though it's vacation week. I'll be able to write more than usual, but please don't expect updates **_**too**_** often.**


	2. Your Type

**Author's Note: Hello again! I finished the next chapter. I know it's still pretty slow, but once I get a little farther in the story will speed up. Thanks for all your support! Remember, I love reading your reviews. Send them in! I'm still looking for OC's – the form is on my page, just fill it out and PM me! I hope you enjoy, thank you for reading!**

**Janae's POV**

Tamaki's eyebrows curled into a confused expression, clearly demonstrating that he hadn't expected to me to be persuaded so easily.

"Well?" I said plainly. He put a finger to his chin, acting as though he was in deep thought. "All I know is that I have to talk to people who request me and make them feel special, right? How hard could that be?" I shrugged. It didn't look so hard. I was probably pretty different from these people. I had tan skin and near-black eyes. My hair went down my back in a gradient of almost black to light brown, and I was outspoken most of the time. Not to mention the fact that I was American – that would surely attract some interest. People here seemed to be naturally curious. I could at least keep potential clients engaged.

He looked as though a light bulb had gone off inside of his head when he shouted, "I've got it! We've got to determine your type!"

"My what?"

"Your type! I'm the princely type, obviously," he said, throwing an arm up in the air as if he needed to emphasize it. "Kyoya's the cool and mysterious type, and Hikaru and Kaoru are the devilish types!" He walked over to where Hunny and Mori were sitting, grabbing them by the hands and pulling them over to me. "Mori is the strong, silent type. And Hunny is the cute type!" Mori nodded at me as a greeting, and Hunny jumped from Mori's arms into mine without hesitation.

"What's your name?" he asked, looking at me with his large, brown eyes. He clung to his pink stuffed bunny rabbit while awaiting my response.

"I'm Janae!" I told him, smiling brightly. He really was cute. "You must be Hunny!"

He lit up and exclaimed, "That's me! Can I call you Jana-chan?"

"Of course you can!" He smiled and ran back over to Mori, who placed him on his shoulders with ease.

"MOM! What type is Janae?" Tamaki asked Kyoya happily. Kyoya shook his head and smiled.

"Maybe we should let her start hosting tomorrow before we choose something," Haruhi added, clearly not too thrilled to have something else added to her plate.

"Nonsense!" Hikaru started.

"We'll test her right now!" Kaoru finished.

"We just need you all to leave us alone," they said in unison, smirking. Oh God. I didn't know what to expect. They grabbed my arms and pulled me to a couch. All clients had left the Host Club for the day, so nobody knew yet that I was being added into the club.

Tamaki looked saddened. "But –"

"Tamaki, let them do whatever they want. It can only help the success of the club." Kyoya interrupted Tamaki, his glasses gleaming.

"Alright, Mom," Tamaki said, having given up. It seemed that he wouldn't get his way today. The rest of the club waited in the back room while I sat with the twins.

"So, Kaoru, what should we do?" Hikaru said, leaning in towards his brother on the side of the table opposite me.

"Oh, I don't know, Hikaru! Maybe we should ask her some more questions?" He winked. I knew they were up to no good.

"What would you do if someone grabbed your boobs without your permission?"

What the hell kind of question was that? "I'd slap that jerk in the face and tell him to screw off." I said plainly, telling the truth. I was finally becoming comfortable with the twins, and wasn't about to let their awkward questions hold me back. "I might do worse," I continued. "But I wouldn't want to get in too much trouble."

I suddenly heard a yell from inside the back room – it was Tamaki, no doubt, and I could tell immediately that he was excited about whatever the plan for tomorrow was. I stopped myself from being distracted, though, and looked back to the twins. Each had the opposite eyebrow raised.

"We're impressed," one of them said. "Most people would blush and run away."

"Yeah, well, I'm from the eastern United States. We're not the nicest over there. You're lucky I'm not from Massachusetts! They're called Massholes for a reason. And I'm Puerto Rican. There is no way in Hell I'm going to let someone touch my goods like that. No way in Hell." They looked at each other quickly and smirked, clearly having thought of a new question.

"Can you go towards the back room for us and bring out Tamaki?"

I thought about it for a moment. It was a weird request, but whatever. "Okay," I agreed. I got up, smoothed out my uniform and headed towards the room. I heard them snickering behind me as I left. Approaching the room, I called out, "Tamaki?"

"Yes my little princess! Daddy's here!" He replied, twirling with cheer.

"…I am not your daughter. Save it for Haruhi." I remarked, putting a hand on my hip. "Anyway, the twins wanted me to bring you out there."

"How can a daughter be so rude to her daddy? I'm ashamed!" he said.

"Can you just come out here?" I asked, grabbing his hand.

"Anything for my daughter!" He beamed. I rolled my eyes. "Goodbye, friends, I am gone!" He waved to the other Hosts behind him. I continued dragging him away towards the couch, and we arrived there with the twins anxiously awaiting us. Tamaki smiled. "Hello friends, I am here!"

"Tamaki, what type do you think Jana-chan is?"

Tamaki thought for a moment, but was soon interrupted.

"We think she's sassy," the twins said in unison, firm in their decision.

Tamaki looked appalled. "Sassy? How could you use such a cruel word to describe my precious little—"

"It'll do," Kyoya said, appearing silently behind me. "Kaoru, Hikaru, create the flyers. We need to inform our guests of our new addition. Make it appeal to the males."

"Yes sir!" they said in unison, running out into the hallway.

Kyoya turned towards the back room, where Haruhi, Hunny, and Mori remained. "You three, please make sure the costumes are set for tomorrow."

"Yes, senpai!" Haruhi yelled back.

I didn't know what they were talking about. I figured I was in for a (hopefully pleasant) surprise the next day. Kyoya and Tamaki were the only two members of the club remaining, so I said goodbye and walked out of the school.

Coming home, I was greeted by my grandparents and cousins. The music in the house was loud, and the delicious aroma of food was overtaking my sense of smell, but I decided against joining them in their nightly celebrations. I said goodnight and went to my room to sleep, eager to experience the next day.


	3. First Day

**Author's note: Hello everyone! To understand this chapter, it might help you to know a little bit about the Tudor family. I hope you enjoy this chapter even if you don't know about them, though! Janae belongs to 1andOnlyJanae and Hotaru belongs to Vitalus. Keep in mind that throughout the story, I plan to change the POV every so often as I introduce more characters. Thanks for reading!**

**Janae's POV**

Curious girls were crowded at the door of the Host Club upon my arrival. Crap. I was late for my first day. They all seemed to be looking in the same general direction, and upon following their eyes I saw the object of their attention – the flyer of the new (and improved, if we want to call it that) Host Club.

"Awesome!"

"There's a girl?"

"This isn't a host_ess _club."

"What do they think they're doing, adding a girl?"

_You know what they're doing?_ I thought_. They're catering to more than just your prissy-ass needs, stupid girl._

I said nothing, though, and weaved my way through them, quickly opening and closing the door without their notice. I quickened my pace as I walked over to the other hosts, anxious to discover what we were going to do.

"Ah, Jana-chan! You came!" Hikaru said, smiling.

"What, did you think I wouldn't? We talked about it all day long in class."

"See?" he said, turning to his genetic copy. "She's sassy."

"Sure is," Kaoru agreed.

Tamaki, previously having been trying to force Haruhi into her costume, looked up from his business and noticed me standing near them. "Janae! My little daughter came to play!"

"You sound like a pervert."

Suddenly he was in a corner, sowing mushrooms once again. _Oops_, I thought.

"Tamaki, pull yourself together, please. Janae, would you please join the twins and Haruhi in the back room to get changed? We'll remain out here while we change to give you and Haruhi privacy," Kyoya remarked from where he sat with his laptop, never looking from the screen.

"Wait, what?! Since when do you guys care about my privacy?" Haruhi yelled, getting dragged to the back room by the twins along with her costume. I complied with Kyoya's request, following them.

Once isolated from the other hosts, Hikaru and Kaoru teamed together, pulling out a massive box of makeup and various other girly accessories.

"Whoa," I said to them. "Where did you get all this stuff?"

"We help our mom with her fashion stuff a lot. This is just left over." They said together, focusing in on the box. They were deciding which devices to torture me and Haruhi with, I supposed. They looked up from the box and at each other, seeming to come to a decision. Suddenly they walked over to the closet in the room and after opening it, removed six dresses that looked like they were out of the 16th century. Along with those was one set of robes that looked like they were made for a king, and another similar outfit, although less decadent.

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed at themselves as they handled the costumes, unable to contain their feelings. "We'll be right back," Hikaru started.

"We have to bring these out to the guys," Kaoru finished.

Hikaru grabbed the two sets of clothing for males, and Kaoru grabbed two of the dresses. They returned in an instant. All that was left were four of the dresses, which, although clearly way too expensive, were beautiful.

"Alright," Hikaru said, turning away from the vanity he was in front of. There was a small hat in his hand. "Janae, pick a piece of paper."

I cautiously placed my hand into the hat, feeling around for a slip. I took out my choice and read it aloud. "Anne Boleyn."

"King Henry VIII's second wife," Kaoru stated.

I looked to Haruhi, anticipating what her paper read.

"Jane Seymour. Hey, wait. I know these women – Anne Boleyn was executed because she couldn't provide her husband with a male heir, and Jane Seymour was the one wife who did that for Henry VIII, but then died," Haruhi rambled, forgetting about the situation at hand and relying on her intelligence. "Oh my God. Tamaki is King Henry VIII, isn't he? We're cosplaying the Tudor family. I guess I won't need this costume, then?" She held up the costume that Tamaki had been forcing onto her, not sure whether to be happy or aggravated with the apparent change in plans.

The twins nodded and devilish smiles spread across their faces. "Just get changed," they said, leaving the room with two dresses. I looked at Haruhi, shrugged, and began undressing. I slipped into the gown easily – it was strange that they had managed to guess my size correctly. Haruhi looked beautiful in hers, as well, and wore a long wig. But why did the Host Club let her dress as a girl if they wanted to keep her secret safe? I shook my head and motioned to Haruhi that we should probably join the others.

We entered the main room and we couldn't contain ourselves. Mori, Hunny, Hikaru, and Kaoru were all in similar gowns with wigs and hair extensions attached to their heads. Haruhi fell to her knees, shaking with laughter.

"What are my little girls laughing at?! What's so funny?" Tamaki yelled, turning red.

"What's wrong, senpai? Are we too cute to handle?" I remarked jokingly, continuing to laugh. He and Kyoya were dressed in similar attire; Tamaki was no doubt King Henry VIII, and I assumed Kyoya was Henry Tudor, Henry VIII's father. Was he too chicken to dress like a girl?

Tamaki's face grew redder. "My daughters are always too cute to handle!"

Hunny bounded over to us while holding Mori's hand.

"What do you think, Haru-chan and Jana-chan? Do we look pretty?" Hunny beamed, twirling and laughing. Mori stood where he was, expressionless. I could tell he was willing to do anything for Hunny.

Haruhi and I composed ourselves, standing up straight. I looked around at the hosts; I knew from European History that the other wives were Anne of Cleves, Katherine Parr, Catherine Howard, and Catherine of Aragon. I didn't care to pick out who was who, but it was entertaining nonetheless. I walked over to Kyoya who seemed unfazed by the shenanigans happening around him.

"Why did you choose this of all cosplays?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"I figured it would be the easiest way to introduce a female into the club without causing too much trouble. If everyone looks like a woman, you get less individual attention because A) You're not the only female, and B) The clients will certainly focus more on the fact that their favorite Host is dressed as a woman than the fact that you've joined," he answered me, not taking a breath or pausing between words.

"That's actually pretty clever," I admitted.

"I'm aware."

"Oho, smug are we, Kyoya?" I sneered, smiling a little.

"Maybe."

"And anyway, why aren't you dressed as a woman? If I recall, King Henry VIII had two daughters; you could have been one of them," I pointed out.

"If my father every found out about such a thing, I would have even less hope of inheriting the family's business," he stated, turning from me and heading towards the middle of the room where the others stood.

I walked away. The club was getting into position in front of the doors – Tamaki sat on a throne, of course, with Kyoya behind him to represent that he was his father, I assumed. The rest of us sat at Tamaki's feet, as his six wives. It didn't make too much sense historically, considering he wasn't married to all six at once, but that idea was probably more appealing to clients than seeing beheaded women laying on the floor. The doors swung open.

"Welcome," we all said in unison, and the squeeing began. Most girls rushed over to Tamaki to fawn over his costume, although his level of attractiveness certainly wasn't an accurate representation of King Henry VIII. He began calling them his princesses and talking about how he wanted to make them his queens and I just thought to myself, _Why? So you can murder them for "treason" because they won't have a male child?_ But I kept this to myself, entertained at the thought.

I took my seat next to Haruhi on a couch, a coffee table separating us from the girls sitting opposite us. What was I even supposed to say that was "sassy" without offending these stuck-up girls?

"Eh, Haruhi-kun, you look so cute! You make a perfect girl!" one girl squealed, turning red.

"Ah, thank you! I do try my best to please you ladies, even though sometimes I don't feel like I can be good enough for you." Haruhi replied, smiling sweetly. I understood why she was the "natural." The girls seemed as though they would melt into puddles at any moment. Now that I knew Haruhi was a girl, it was strange seeing others who didn't. It felt obvious to me.

"Janae, would it be alright if I took my brother in to see you sometime?" Another girl said shyly, peering at me with her silver-flecked green eyes. She started toying with a strand of her somewhat unruly, black hair while she awaited a response.

"Of course he can, that's what I'm here for!" I replied. She seemed to take it the wrong way, though, as if I'd been picking on her for asking a question with an obvious answer. All I wanted to do was tell her that I'd be glad to talk to her brother, but she seemed nervous so I tried to break the ice a bit.

"What's your name?" I asked.

She hid behind her hair as she answered me. "Hotaru."

"That's a pretty name!" I said. Hey, if I was going to be a Hostess, I figured I should treat the girls well too, even if they weren't here for me in the same way they were for Tamaki or the twins. She smiled at my comment, and I hoped she was warming up to me if I was going to be talking to her brother regularly. We talked for a little while longer, sometimes including Haruhi into our conversations, and sometimes laughing at the twins or admiring Hunny and Mori's cute relationship.

From our discussions I learned that Hotaru had earned an academic scholarship, but brought her siblings along with her to Ouran because she hadn't wanted to be alone. Her parents had wanted her to attend Ouran to get over her social anxiety and become more outgoing, and in the very least I hoped that talking to this girl and interacting with her family was going to help her. Nobody ever said that hosting had to be strictly romantic, right?

When we were done talking, I switched between a few other people who were curious about my involvement in the Host Club. They didn't understand why I was there, but it was nice that they cared about me enough to ask. I assumed that the hateful girls (who were most likely jealous that I got to spend so much time with their hosts of choice) stayed away, and for that I was grateful.

As the day concluded and the clients started leaving, Kyoya walked up to me once all but he and Tamaki had left.

"I'm impressed, Janae," he said simply, pushing his glasses up farther on his nose. "You did very well for your first day. Making people comfortable guarantees that they'll be returning customers. Congratulations."

"Well, I haven't snagged any boys to harass quite yet, Kyoya. But I do think I have an appointment with a cute one soon!" I said back to him, gloating with pride.

"We'll see."

Kyoya began heading out, and with his departure I began cleaning up the Third Music Room. I walked over to one of the elegant pianos and began slamming at the keys, singing "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira. I was going to get those boys, so decided a song about it would pump me up for the next days, and many other days to come. My mood had turned from content to absolutely ecstatic and thrilled within seconds and I continued to sing as I finished cleaning and walked into the back room to change out of my ridiculous outfit.

I opened the door and my singing got louder. When I turned around after closing it, I noticed Tamaki, half-naked, staring at me with amusement. I had totally forgotten that he hadn't left yet, and I was embarrassed like it was nobody's business.

"Oh my God," I said, feeling my face heat up. "You're half naked and I was just loudly and horribly singing Shakira. I must leave."

Tamaki laughed and starting walking towards me. It was weird that he wasn't attacking me like he usually did, but I assumed he just acted somewhat more mature when he wasn't in the presence of his friends. He started to speak. "But it was beautiful, my precious little –"

"I'M LEAVING. GOODBYE." I turned around, running away as fast as possible, grabbing my uniform instead of changing into it.

**To be completely honest with you guys, I don't know what I was doing with that ending, haha! I need to find more ways for Janae's weird side to come through without putting those moments where they don't belong, so I felt an accident would be a good idea. Please keep reviewing, it makes me very happy! I love you guys!**


	4. Dance Party!

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm actually updating pretty fast, if I do say so myself. It'll be a lot slower when school starts up again next week, though. Janae belongs to 1andOnlyJanae. I'm keeping the pairings a secret for now, but if you want to tell me who you'd like to see paired together you can do so in a review! I also think it'd be fun if you could think of places where the Host Club could go or ways to develop the plot so you guys could be included. I do love my readers! (; Thank you for reading!**

**Janae's POV**

"Jana-chan!" Hunny yelled as I entered the club room the following day. "You have to come to the back room!" He told me, grabbing my hand and pulling me like a small child. His bunny, Usa-chan, flopped around as we ran.

Upon entering, I noticed the others waiting for me expectantly. I couldn't even look Tamaki in the eyes because of what had happened the day before. He was probably never going to let me forget it.

"Is everything okay?" I asked. Nobody was saying anything.

"Yes, Shakira, everything's fine!" Hikaru yelled. He and Kaoru began laughing uncontrollably.

It was the most embarrassing thing ever, but I wasn't going to show it to them. That would give me another life sentence of harassment, I was sure.

"I told you guys not to say anything!" Tamaki shouted at them, clearly mortified that I knew he had told everyone. "My little daughter is embarrassed now! How could you?"

"How could _they_? Are you kidding me?" I said calmly to Tamaki. "And anyway, I don't care. At least I don't pretend to be incestuous on the daily to please creepy girls."

The twins' faces dropped. I had clearly hit a nerve with my comment, and at this point I was proud. They looked at each other angrily at first, and then smiled. Suddenly they ran towards me, pinning me against the wall and tickling me.

"Jesus Christ, get off me!" I yelled. "Mori-senpai, help!" I figured he was the only one capable of saving me. He walked calmly over to the scene while I continued squirming, in hysterics, and he grabbed me under the arms, lifting me from the grasp of the twins.

"No," he said to the twins. They stopped trying to go after me immediately.

Tamaki ran over to me. "Are you alright, princess? Daddy's here!"

"You need to stop," I replied to him, still mad at him over telling everyone about my singing. I shook my head, trying to forget about the ordeal. "Why was I needed back here?"

Kyoya walked towards me from the table he sat at with his computer. "We're having a dance party soon, and we needed to know if you are able to dance."

Mine and Haruhi's eyes widened. "What kind of dancing, exactly?" I asked. "I can kind of twerk, but I can't do anything else." I smiled. I was just kidding around, but didn't expect my statement to peak anyone's interest.

"What's twerking? I want to try!" Tamaki yelled, getting excited.

I laughed at him. "No, you really don't! You don't really have the assets. I'll put it that way."

"What assets could you possibly need for a dance?" The twins asked, shrugging a little.

I could hear familiar American music from Kyoya's laptop, which he had returned to. Everyone except me rushed over, interested to see what he was watching. Kyoya was expressionless.

"Oh," I heard Haruhi say. She sounded somewhat disgusted. I started laughing.

I walked over to the laptop and took a glance at the video – as I had suspected, it was footage of a girl twerking. I thought it was hilarious, and the twins did too, but everyone else seemed bothered.

"Janae! That's not how my little princess should dance!" Tamaki yelled.

"Relax! I don't actually do that. Ew," I admitted, and then continued. "What kind of dance do I need to do, anyway?"

"Well, we certainly won't allow twerking. We'd like you to successfully master the waltz. You too, Haruhi." Kyoya stated, awaiting a response.

"Um, I was thinking that maybe I could just skip the whole thing? That's not really my thing, you know? I'd rather just stay home," Haruhi told him, backing away slowly.

"I don't think so. We'll cut your debt by one third."

She sighed. "I guess there's no arguing with that. But I can't dance," she admitted.

"I can't either," I said. "How are we supposed to learn so quickly?"

Kyoya sighed. "I guess you'll just have to practice with us. Haruhi, since you'll be dancing with girls and we're all too tall, please practice with Hunny-senpai. And Janae, you can practice with Hikaru."

"What? B-But I want to dance with my beautiful daughters! Mom!" Tamaki yelled, clearly heartbroken by this new development in world news.

"Milord, you're too tall to represent Haruhi's possible dance partners. And Hikaru probably needs the extra practice more than you do. He's pretty reckless sometimes," Kaoru explained, shooting his brother a devilish glance. Hikaru stuck his tongue out.

"Tama-chan, it'll be just fine!" Hunny stated, Mori nodding in agreement. "Hika-chan and I will take good care of Haru-chan and Jana-chan! Don't you worry!"

Tamaki returned to his famous corner of woe and began creating what looked like the home for a hamster.

Hikaru and I began trying to dance (the key word being "trying") and it wasn't going too successfully.

"Oi, Janae, you're doing it wrong," he told me.

"No, I think you're doing it wrong!"

I knew I was doing the dance pretty well. I was really skilled in the arts, including dance, so learning the Waltz wasn't difficult even though I hadn't really done it before. He looked over to where Kaoru and Kyoya were examining Tamaki in his state of utter depression. I could tell what was wrong.

"You guys are really close, aren't you?" I asked him, referring to his relationship with Kaoru.

"Ah, yeah."

"You've been together your whole life, right? He's okay. I think it's good that you guys sometimes have to do things without each other," I explained to him, hoping to ease his nerves a bit. Doing anything without Kaoru attached to his hip seemed to give him unnecessary stress.

"I guess you're right," he said, surprised that I noticed his anxiety.

"Don't worry about it."

He smiled at me and we continued to practice, but Haruhi, being inexperienced, fell over and brought down Hunny, Hikaru, and me with her.

Tamaki suddenly snapped out of his state of depression and stormed over to us, fuming.

"What is everyone doing! SEDUCTION LEADS TO DESTRUCTION! Get off of my daughters, you perverts!"

Kyoya, Kaoru, and Mori smiled in amusement from afar. I was struggling to breathe.

"Hikaru, I know I'm super sexy and that you want my body, but would you mind letting breathe?" I asked, trying to push him off of me.

"Don't say such dirty things, Janae! I'm disappointed! I thought my daughters were more pure than that! Mommy!" Tamaki yelled, running to Kyoya with his arms open.

"We are not your daughters!" Haruhi and I yelled, getting up from the pile of "impure" humans.

Kyoya braced himself for Tamaki's hug, and even though the blonde was larger than he was, Kyoya successfully stayed in one place.

"I think I'm done for the day," Haruhi said quietly. "I'm going home!" With that, she walked out of the door before anyone could stop her. Hunny and Mori left soon after, and only Tamaki, Kyoya, Kaoru, Hikaru, and I were left. We began gathering our things and preparing to depart ourselves.

"I hope I do well enough at the dance party," I said.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Just continue to practice. We're counting on you," Kyoya told me.

"I hope so!"

"Oi, Janae, we're leaving," Hikaru told me, resting his arm on the top of my head.

"Bye!" Kaoru finished for him.

I bid them farewell and they left, too.

"Well, I'd better get going," Kyoya said, following the twins. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Kyoya-senpai!" I yelled to him as he left. Then I turned to Tamaki. "I'm still mad at you."

I wasn't actually angry, but it was hilarious, to say the least, to mess with the guy. I began backing towards the door and he followed me, desperate to prove himself worthy of forgiveness.

"What does my little daughter need? A hug? A ride home? Daddy will do anything! I'll even get Mom to join! We can go on a family dinner, or do something else fun! Please tell me what I can do to make it all better! I hate to see my princess sad like this!"

I opened the Third Music Room's doors, preparing to leave. I tucked my notebook under my arm and smirked at him, then turned again, ready to head out. "I'm just joking around. Don't worry."

"That's not very nice!"

"Sorry. Maybe a good twerk would ease your emotions."

"I'm not participating in such a horrific dance!"

"I guarantee you would twerk if Haruhi did!"

And with that, I closed the door to the club and went home, feeling pretty content.

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave a rating, I love to hear what you think! Tryin' to get dat character development in here. Can't just have the OC's magically knowing the life stories of every character, haha.**


	5. Kichi and Akahana

**I'm so sorry for a lack of updates! I haven't been feeling very inspired lately, and I had a class to take all week long. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Hotaru, Kichi, and Akahana belong to Vitalus and Janae belongs to 1andOnlyJanae. Please R&R! **

**Kichi's POV**

"Kichi," my sister Hotaru said, shaking me awake. It was a typical day for me, but there was something new in her eyes that had me worried. I was always worried about her, though – and there was a very good chance that absolutely nothing was wrong. Although she was a year older, it was mission to keep her happy.

I sat up in bed, looking towards Hotaru. "Good morning!" I said cheerfully. "Are you ready for school?"

Hotaru looked down a little. She was often nervous, but I tried my best to keep her happy. I got up and began getting myself ready as she sat on one of the leather chairs in my room. I combed through my shaggy, blonde hair carelessly, so as to look good enough to please the ladies, but not to look like I tried too hard.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, expecting her to explain to me that she was all right, just tired. I knew better, though. My parent's expectations kept her anxiety at an unimaginable level – in everything she did, she was too worried about being perfect.

She looked up at me, smiling, and said, "Actually, yeah! I was just wondering if you could do something for me."

I smiled back at her before saying, "No problem! We're a little late though; we should probably get Akahana and head to school."

We headed downstairs, where Akahana was already dressed and ready to go. "Hey short-stuff, are you ready?"

"Kichi, you know I hate that nickname!" She huffed.

I walked over to her, ruffling her black hair and laughing. "You have to re-dye that soon," I said, picking up the strands of bright red on the side of her head. "Your roots are showing, girl!"

"Don't be jealous that my roots are the only thing that could be improved about me!" Akahana said jokingly, but we all knew it was true. She essentially mastered everything she tried, leaving Hotaru and me choking in the dust behind her. Her blue eyes gleamed with the knowledge that she had won this battle.

We headed out the door, and upon arriving at school and dropping Akahana off at her class, I asked Hotaru what she wanted.

"Um, I was just wondering…I went to the Host Club the other day and I met a very nice girl! Would you like to come with me this afternoon?" She began twisting a strand of her hair around her finger.

I was surprised that Hotaru had gained the courage to go to that club in the first place, but I wouldn't bring that up; it would probably hurt her feelings. She didn't really do well in large groups of people.

"Of course!" I said, hugging her close. "As long as we can drag Akahana along."

She smiled, a light blush covering her cheeks. "Thank you, Kichi!"

Later in the day when all of our classes were finished, I picked Hotaru up at her class and we walked towards Akahana's, ready to drag her along to the Host Club with us. I let Hotaru lead; neither I nor Akahana had any idea where the club was.

Akahana whispered in my ear. "Why do we need to go to this stupid club?"

"Because our sister wants to. And you have no idea, it could be really fun!" I said brightly.

Akahana scoffed. "Whatever. You two should really be focusing on your studies. Our parents wouldn't want us to do such useless things."

We continued walking.

"Well, short-stuff, it looks like my give-a-shit's broken. It's been broken since I was ten, and you know that. Just because it's easy for you to please them doesn't mean we can!" I explained to her, making sure not to be rude.

Our parents expected way too much of all of us – I didn't care, and Akahana pleased them with ease, but Hotaru struggled every day to measure up to their standards. I wanted to change her feelings so badly, to make her not care what they thought. But Akahana knew I was capable of being the perfect child and because I didn't try, she was angered. Even Hotaru's failed attempts at being good enough made her angry.

"I know you can," Akahana continued. "You just don't." She reached up and rubbed the scar on my nose. "This is proof, Kichi!"

"Listen here you little brat! If you hadn't soaked me with that hose, I wouldn't have tried to microwave my underwear to dry it! And then it wouldn't have exploded and sent projectiles flying at my face—"

"What are you two yelling about back there?" Hotaru giggled from in front of us.

"Um, nothing!" I assured her, smiling. Akahana rolled her eyes.

"Well, we're here!" Hotaru gestured to the doors of what was apparently the Host Club. The sign above the doors read "Third Music Room."

I took it upon myself to walk up to the doors and open them. We were all greeted by a warm "Welcome!" from seven boys and one girl.

"You ready?" I sang, turning towards my sisters. Hotaru nodded, smiling, while Akahana raised an eyebrow.

"Well, at least they're gorgeous!" She said, her mood finally lightening up.

We walked deeper into the room where I received a closer look at everyone. A blonde sat in the middle with a short, brown-haired boy at his side. A boy with dark hair and glasses crept behind them, while a pair of identical twins leaned on each other wearing devilish smiles. An extremely tall guy with a tiny blonde kid on his shoulders were walking back and forth, presumably trying to keep their balance. And sitting on the floor in front of everyone was a tan girl with dark hair and eyes to match, catching my attention immediately.

I turned to my sisters again, saying, "Well, I know who I'm going to designate. Who do you guys want?"

They looked around, studying the group.

"I think I'll visit Haruhi," Hotaru said, beginning to walk to the short, brown-haired boy.

Akahana took a little longer before deciding she was interested in the tallest one who was accompanied by the tiny boy eating sweets. We went our separate ways and I told them that if they needed me, I'd be right with the only girl. I loved my sisters dearly and bringing them to a club full of boys who were there to flirt with them wasn't exactly ideal, but I loved them and wanted them to be happy.

I walked towards the girl who was sitting alone so far.

"Hey!" I said, catching her attention. She looked up at me sweetly. "My sister told me about you."

"Oh, Hotaru? Here, sit down, there's room, trust me. Nobody's been requesting me. I'm only a few days in."

I sat down on the cushioned chair, feeling awkward in such an ornate setting.

"You look like the love child of Tamaki and Haruhi!" she told me, laughing.

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"The blonde one over there and the one your other sister's with. You have Tamaki's hair and Haruhi's eyes. That girl _is_ your little sister, right?"

I laughed, understanding the resemblance. "Yeah, that's Akahana."

"Cool, cool. Hey, what's your name, anyway?" she asked, moving some hair behind her ear.

"Oh, it's Kichi!" I told her happily. "You?"

"Janae!"

We smiled and began eating sweets that Haruhi had brought out for us. After a few one-liners from yours truly, we began talking about Hotaru.

"So, how was she the other day?" I asked, concerned about my sister.

"She was really nice," Janae started, taking a sip of coffee. "She asked if she could bring you and I told her it was fine. We talked a little about her scholarship and social problems. I got her to warm up pretty quickly, though, you know?"

"That's awesome," I began, eyes widening. "She's really hard to get to talk. I'm glad she's confided in you, though, that's a big step!"

Janae smiled, looking proud. "That's really good! You two seem close."

I nodded, smiling. With one hand resting on my thigh, I turned to look at Hotaru, laughing with Haruhi. The glasses guy had walked over and began explaining something to Haruhi, which seemed to cause her distress. I could see Hotaru eyeing the boy in glasses carefully and I knew right away that she was trying to figure him out. That's what she was best at – her silence allowed her to successfully observe people without too much effort.

Looking at Akahana, I noticed that she seemed more thrilled about her experience than I had expected. She acted like she hadn't wanted boys fawning all over her, but the fact that the tall one – who's name I learned was Mori – was fawning over the little blonde one almost seemed to make her jealous, as though she wanted more attention. I laughed to myself.

"Well, I better get going," I said regrettably to Janae. "Our parents won't be super happy if we're late."

"Alright, thanks for coming!" Janae shouted happily, grinning ear to ear. "Oh, the Host Club is having a dance party in a few days! You're all welcome to join us all. There's going to be food and dancing and all that jazz."

"Sounds good, I'll tell my sisters!" I waved goodbye to Janae and headed towards Hotaru first, telling her that it was about time to head home. She nodded and bid farewell to Haruhi, grabbing onto my arm for comfort. Akahana walked over to us from Mori and when we all had gathered our things, we walked out of the third music room and returned home.

Once we arrived at home, we greeted our parents, ate dinner, and then went up to our bedrooms. Before I got ready to sleep, though, I walked into Hotaru's room, where Akahana was stealing a hairbrush. Hotaru sat on the bed reading a large book that I'd never set my hands on.

"Janae told me about the Host Club's dance party. Just letting you guys know. Goodnight!" I said, beginning to turn around. Before I completed the 180, though, I noticed both of my sisters' smiles in my peripheral vision – I was happy that they'd had a good time at the Host Club. It was nice to finally see Hotaru and Akahana connected more, even if it was at the hands of a group of boys they could squeal over together.


	6. The Dance!

**Hey everyone! I'm out with a new chapter for you! Even if you do it anonymously, please review! I love reading them, but also need to know about things I could improve with. Please be nice though! I love all of you and hope you enjoy this chapter. Janae belongs to 1andOnlyJanae and Kichi, Hotaru, and Akahana belong to Vitalus. Thank you for the read!**

* * *

**Akahana's POV**

It had been a pretty long time since I'd been excited to do something with my siblings. They were great, and we loved each other, of course, but it was hard to connect with them on a certain level when my parents praised me far more than they appreciated Kichi and Hotaru. I was the youngest, but somehow I was the one who succeeded. While I felt bad for them, I knew that if they tried hard enough they could do well, too. The Host Club's party was going to be a great way for us to spend time together, I had hoped.

Hotaru, Kichi, and I rushed home after school hours to prepare ourselves for the dance party. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and I knew it was going to be a beautiful night. Hotaru and I went straight to my room, where the dresses were, and Kichi went into his bedroom to put his suit on.

Hotaru sat on my bed and I walked over to my closet. The dresses were hanging inside, and taking them out again, I noticed they were even more beautiful than I had thought when we picked them out.

Mine was a strapless dress in a scarlet red to match the streaks in my hair. The top of it curved in a heart shape around my chest, and after cinching at the waist, it flowed downwards towards the ground. I put on my black heels; they looked good with the red and offered a nice balance of color. Hotaru's dress was a shorter dress that ended just above her knees – the top half was black and tight, while the bottom was poofier and gray. I thought it was really cute on her, and even though I could tell she wasn't very confident, I knew everyone else would like it, too.

"Hey, do you want me to do your hair?" I asked Hotaru once she'd been dressed, hoping to have a little more fun with her.

She smiled softly. "Sure! Thank you."

I sat her down at my vanity, brushing her long, black hair. She usually wore it down, but I was thinking of something more elegant for the occasion. I decided to waterfall braid it on the right side of her head, then braid the bottom regularly and twist it into a bun near the side of her neck. She smiled as I finished, pleased with the outcome.

"You look great!" I said to her. "Are you really excited?"

She shook her head vigorously. "Yeah! What are you going to do with your hair?"

I pondered her question for a moment, and began thinking of possible ideas. There wasn't really anything super fancy I was looking for, so I decided to take out a curling iron and lightly curl the bottom half of my hair for a nice, flowing look. As I curled, she left the room to check on Kichi. They both walked in just as I was finishing.

"Akahana, would happen to know how to tie a bow tie?" Kichi asked, laughing at himself for his lack of knowledge.

"Yeah, get over here," I smiled at him. I then tied it with expertise, never faltering in my movements. "Alright! Are we ready to go?"

Both Kichi and Hotaru nodded, heading out the door of my room and downstairs. We said goodbye to our parents (not before they forced us into taking an embarrassing picture) and then we were off.

* * *

My experiences at Ouran had proved to me that everything was extravagant, no matter the occasion. However, for some reason, some part of me hadn't been expecting something quite this elegant. The occasion took place mostly outdoors, where everything was decorated with small white and blue lights. It was clear enough to be able to see everything with ease, but dark enough to feel romantic, almost. There were many tables filled with different finger foods and desserts, and the Host Club, in their perfectly-tailored, white suits, were proudly looking over the event.

I could see Hotaru looking around excitedly; being with her siblings made it easier to have fun. Her anxiety wasn't off the wall when she was with me and Kichi. I caught him looking at her happily, pleased that she was having fun.

"I'm going to get some food, alright?" he said, rushing over to the buffet while whistling an unfamiliar tune.

I stood with Hotaru, waiting for her to make a decision about what she was going to do. We looked at our brother hopping from table to table, grabbing new snacks to add to his plate every few seconds. A group of giggling girls watched him, and he turned around, looked at them, and said, "What?"

Hotaru and I laughed. "What an idiot," I said, my words trailing off.

Hotaru looked up to the sky towards what I assumed were the cherry blossoms. "They're pretty cute, huh?" She asked me, turning towards me with a genuine smile.

I nodded in approval. We stood there somewhat awkwardly for a few minutes; Kichi had finished his food and spent his time flirting with the girls who had been watching him.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" I asked Hotaru, twiddling my thumbs. I wanted to get out there and enjoy myself, but I wasn't willing to leave her alone, and Kichi seemed busy.

"Oh, I don't really know. I kind of want to dance with someone, but I'm too shy to ask."

Just ask she finished speaking, the loud voice of the Host Club king – Tamaki – could be heard over the loudspeaker.

"Good evening, lovely guests!" He yelled excitedly, twirling around in place. "Thank you for attending our dance! It's such a pleasure to have you all here. I have an announcement!"

He paused, clearing his throat while the crowd buzzed with curiosity.

"To make this wonderful event even more amazing, we're going to play a game! Whichever lovely lady displays the most refined dancing skills will get a special surprise by the end of the night!"

Girls squealed, and I swore people could have heard it all the way in Kansas.

"Tamaki-sama, what's the prize?" A wide-eyed girl from the crowd yelled above the chatter.

"That's a secret! Good luck, everyone!" Tamaki replied, smiling widely and stepping down from the microphone.

Suddenly, Janae ran up onto the stage and took hold of the microphone. While the rest of the Host Club was wearing suits, she was clad in a crème colored dress with a pink bow around the waist. It was too cute for her bold and outspoken personality, but it looked good, nonetheless, and I was sure it attracted the boys who were attending the event. I knew she had noticed Tamaki specify which "lovely lady" displayed the best dancing skills, when in reality, because Janae was the sole female host, boys should have been included in his statement as well.

"Wait!" she yelled into the microphone. Her brown eyes looked devious, almost. "I have an even better idea! Tamaki-senpai's idea still applies, but now, as a bonus, if you twerk expertly, you get an extra added surprise!"

And with that, she bounded off the state gracefully, smiling like she had just won the lottery. She knew that no girl would dare to try. I hoped to whatever sweet, sweet lord might have existed in the sky that nobody would twerk.

"So," I began saying to Hotaru again, "An even better reason to dance! Rewards!"

She laughed a tiny bit, and then shrugged. As she was looking over at Kichi, still flirting, someone walked over to us. He held his hand in front of her, asking for a dance without words. Hotaru looked up nervously as she realized who it was, but soon placed her hand into his, her anxiety seeming to subside a bit. Kyoya smiled, his glasses glinting, and they walked towards where everyone was dancing. When their backs were turned, I motioned for Kichi, who was a few feet away, to look at them. He smiled, filling up with joy at our sister's apparent happiness, and jumped around while mouthing the word, "Yes!" silently. I laughed at him as he soon realized what was really happening. His face dropped – his sister was with a boy, and Kichi was a little bit over protective. But I walked towards him, hoping to comfort him.

Suddenly he flipped out his phone, opening the app for YouTube, and typing in the words "How To Twerk." I struggled to stifle a laugh as I watched him experience the dance for the first time. His eyes widened, but I couldn't determine if they were widening in horror, surprise, or interest.

He jumped up, having come to a conclusion, and shouted, "I am going to do this!"

I rolled my eyes, although I wasn't really surprised. I knew this was going to be entertaining. I smiled and walked towards the beverages, where I poured myself a cup of sparkling water. Sipping it, I watched Kichi practice his dance with Janae laughing maniacally behind him, and watched Hotaru dance with Kyoya, getting spun around as if she were a princess. And I really hoped she felt like one, because she really was, even if our parents didn't think so. Sometimes I was a little harsh on her, too, but I knew that she knew how much Kichi and I loved her.

The end of the night was approaching, and while Kichi and Janae created a circle of people where they taught the art of twerking, and Hotaru had finished dancing and was now socializing (quietly) with some new people, I still hadn't done very much.

Just as I felt as though the party was wrapping up, Mori came over to me and offered me his hand, and I smiled, taking it. We danced like everyone else, except in silence, due to Mori's usual nature. But I liked that; it gave me a chance to analyze him without words, which was a different and new experience.

In the middle of our dancing, Tamaki's voice came onto the loud speaker once again. "To conclude our dance, I'd like to make another announcement! The winner of today's contest is—"

And once again, we could see Janae running up with such speed that she was barely recognizable.

"It's Kichi! Kichi Kimura wins this one!" she shouted, covering Tamaki's mouth. The crowd cheered.

I could see Tamaki struggling to get ahold of the microphone once again while Hunny jumped on him happily as if it were a game – and to everyone but Tamaki, it was. The twins aided the adorable boy in keeping the King away from the microphone, eventually dragging the flamboyant blonde away.

"Kichi can twerk like a master!" Janae continued. "And he probably danced with the largest amount of girls I've ever seen in my life! You go, Kichi!"

"YES!" I heard him yell as he ran up to the stage.

Hotaru's face was turning a shade of bright red on account of her embarrassment, but I knew she was happy for him. I was, too. The crowd cheered with elation as Janae was preparing to tell us about Kichi's surprise.

"You get…a beach trip to a beautiful resort with the Host Club! Please choose one guest!"

The crowd shushed as he looked around, struggling to decide who to bring. I knew he wouldn't dare choose between Hotaru and me. He was too sweet to do that.

"I guess I'll pick my lovely friend Miyu!" he said, waiting for the girl to reveal herself.

One of the girls he had been hanging out with appeared, and her light blonde hair was accentuated in the dark with the white, decorative lights. She was quite tiny, but very cute, and I thought that she looked good with my brother. She smiled and waved at the crowd, no idea what to do with herself.

I couldn't help but smirk as I envisioned the strange events that would unfold when my brother spent the school break with the Host Club.


End file.
